Hesei Basara
by sara-what's-her-face
Summary: [REVAMPED] Full summary inside. It's ye ol' modern SB with a twist! A mysterious force ends up sending some of Japan's finest generals to modern day Tokyo. But how? And who or what is responsible? And why are there Japanese demons running around?
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary**: The Battle of Sekigahara had finally come. The Eastern Army and the Western Army had begun to launch their assault on each other. But before the decisive battle could even end, a mysterious force has spirited away some of Japan's leaders and placed them into the Heisei period; also known as modern day Japan. In order to find their way back home, they must find out what or who threw them into this strange era as well as fight off the invading armies of Japanese mythical beasts. All the while, they must try to blend in with this new society. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's note**: ATTENTION! The following is a rewrite/version 2.0 of Heisei Basara. Now that I'm in college in Japan, I have discovered that a lot of my modern day Japan facts are wrong. So, I rewrote some parts of the story but kept the stuff I got right.

Before we begin, you will probably think "Dusk, why did you create this abomination? There are none of those creature thingies in Sengoku Basara!" by the time you finish this chapter. As for why I put them in there, the answer is simple: I was bored. _So bored_. But hey, at least it relates to Japanese mythology! *shot

Also, there shall be pairings! But not very many though, since this fic isn't centered entirely around romance. I will not tell you which ones they are because that would be spoiling hurhurhuurrrrr.

This fic involves an OC. If you are uncomfortable with such things, flee while you can. Otherwise, please... _stay_...

And finally, all Date Masamune "Engrish" words will be **bolded**.

* * *

**Heisei Basara**

Inspired by Inuyasha, Sgt. Frog/Keroro Gunsou and, to a slight extent, Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Sekigahara _

_Mino Province (present day Gifu Prefecture), Japan_

_1600_

The cries of men in battle echoed throughout the region of Sekigahara, as did the fierce clashing of steel. The final battle had begun; the battle between the Eastern Alliance and the Western Alliance. It would decide the fate of Japan, bringing either peace or destruction.

Masamune blocked Yukimura's swift jabs with his six swords. His rival had certainly gotten stronger, making the battle more exciting than the last. But as he figured, Yukimura wasn't after Masamune this day; he was after the leader of the Eastern Army, Tokugawa Ieyasu, just as how Masamune himself was after the leader of the Western Army, Ishida Mitsunari. But before getting to their respective targets, the One-Eyed Dragon figured that he'd have some fun by fighting Yukimura.

Yukimura managed to break his block but he stepped to the side to avoid his rival's lunge.

"'Been some time since we had a fight like this, huh?" asked Masamune.

"Yes," nodded Yukimura. "If only the circumstances were different..."

Masamune smirked.

"**Tell me about it.**"

Masamune immediately went on the offense and swung at Yukimura, his swords charged with lightning. Yukimura retaliated by charging his spears with fire and lunging at his opponent. But both were stopped by the sound of sudden silence. The shouts of men, the clashing of metal... everything went silent. Surprised, the One-Eyed Dragon and the Tiger's Young Cub ceased their fighting to see that everyone and everything was frozen in time.

"What... the hell?" asked Masamune, sheathing his swords.

"What's happened?" asked Yukimura, also putting away his weapons.

The skies suddenly darkened and a glowing purple circle with foreign symbols on it appeared beneath the two warriors. Dozens of shadowy hands appeared from the circle and grabbed them by their arms and legs dragging them down through the circle. They both struggled wildly to break free from them, but their grip was too strong. Masamune wondered if this was it; if this was how he was supposed to die. Or if this was some wild dream. Down and down they sank through the circle like quicksand until the two were completely submerged.

* * *

_Botan Dorm_

_Koganei, Tokyo, Japan_

_April 2013_

Upon arriving at the dorm, Rika noticed that there was no one outside. But her thoughts were too occupied to think about that. Never before had she been excited about the new school year. Now that she was a college student, she could finally prove to her family that she was independent. Her mother originally didn't want her to be in the dorm. She wanted Rika to stay home and go to college because she didn't want to be away from her daughter. But after much begging and arguing, Rika finally managed to convince her mother to let her stay in the dorms. Rika's mom drove the ugly old green SUV off to the side and she, Rika and Rika's younger brother, Ryuunosuke (or just Ryuu), got out of the car, unloading Rika's luggage and carrying it to her assigned dorm which was in a forested area.

"Man, I wish I could live in a dorm," whined Ryuu pulling some of Rika's luggage. "Oneesan's so lucky!"

"Well, if you _did_ live in a dorm," said Rika's mother. "You wouldn't be allowed to play video games or go on the internet on your spare time."

"Huh?! Really?"

"If I sent you to a boarding school, yes."

"What about oneesan?"

Rika laughed.

"I'll have classes but I'll have plenty of time to do those things."

"But aren't boarding schools just like colleges?" asked Ryuu.

"Well..."

Rika's mother stopped walking, a surprised look radiating from her face.

"Okaasan?" asked Rika. "What's..."

Rika looked in the direction that her mother was looking in. The three story dorm they had arrived at was rather old and shabby... like it would fall apart at any second. Rika's mother pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it.

"Wow, what a dump." Ryuu commented.

"This can't be right..." muttered Rika's mother. "You're supposed to be staying in the Botan Dorm, which should be right here... but all I see is this worn out building."

"Ah! There you are!" said a middle aged man poking his head out the door. "You must be the Kondo family, yes?"

"We are." said Rika's mother.

The man walked up to them. Judging from his business suit, Rika assumed that he was from the school faculty.

"I'm Principal Inoue from Hanamura University," said the man. "I was just here to make sure the electricity was working properly."

"This can't really be the Botan Dorm, could it?" asked Rika's mother in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it is," said the principal sheepishly. "You see, we've had so many students apply here at a fast rate, that by the time we accepted Rika-san's application, the dorms quickly filled up. So, we had no choice but to place her here by herself."

"Excuse me?!" asked Rika's mother. "You expect me to believe that _my_ daughter is to stay in this shabby old dorm on her own? What kind of school are you running here?!"

"B-B-But on the bright side, this dorm was built in the 1930's, so it has a lot of rich history!" said the principal, now frightened by Rika's mother's wrath.

Rika had a mix of emotions deep down. She was estatic to have her own dorm, but was rather dismayed that it had to be a run down building. Regardless, Hanamura University was the only school she actually applied to that accepted her grades (which weren't horrible, but they weren't enough to get her into a high ranking college such as Waseda University). She didn't want to have to move back in with her mother and brother and have to get a job. Rika wanted to show that she could take care of herself, no matter what her mother thought, so that she could stop being harassed by her. So, putting on a big obviously fake smile, Rika grabbed her mother's arm trying to calm her down.

"Okaasan," said Rika, nervously. "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm paying bills for the thing. I'm sure the school will let me stay in the newer dorms when one of the students drop out or something."

Rika's mother gritted her teeth and then sighed.

"Fine! But if something happens, you better call me."

"Sweet! Love ya okaasan!" cheered Rika, who hugged her mother

Rika then looked to her brother with a menacing glare.

"If you do _anything_ to my old room, you can bet that I'll kill you..." she said threateningly.

"Whatever." said Ryuu, rolling his eyes.

Rika's expression quickly changed to a more excited look. She grabbed her bags and started heading inside.

"Bye bye!" she said. "You can leave now!"

'_This is going to be the best school year ever!_' she thought as she opened the door to the dorm. '_I can feel it!_'

Upon arriving inside the dorm, she saw that the building wasn't in the best of shape. Although the floor boards were in tact, they were absolutely filthy. The paint was peeling off of the spider web covered walls and some of the windows were broken with torn paper covering the holes. It was then that Rika's expression instantly changed to one of profound dismay.

'_Oh God..._' she thought. '_This is going to be the worst school year ever..._'

* * *

When Masamune blinked as he passed through the portal, he found himself standing in the middle of a hard and smooth road with white lines painted on it. People dressed in strange clothing passed by him across the road, giving him odd looks. He looked around to see tall buildings made of stone and glass all around him, provoking his jaw to drop. The One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu was horribly astonished and confused at the same time. Where was he, he thought. What was this weird place?

"Where... am I?" he whispered to himself.

It was then he remembered: where were his men? Where were Yukimura and Kojuurou? Could they have been around the area? Without a moment's hesitation, Masamune raced off the streets and into the sidewalks looking desparately for anyone that he knew, be they friend or foe.

"Kojuurou! Yukimura!" shouted Masamune, looking around. "**Guys?!** **Where are you?!**"

Everyone he passed by shot him a confused, if not, scared look. But Masamune didn't really care. He was more focused on finding a familiar face. As he raced around the city, he bumped into several people and was forced to dodge people riding on strange vehicles with one wheel in front of the other. It was then that when he had his back turned for a moment after he dodged one of the strange vehicles, that he heard a sort of chime; and then a scream. The moment he turned around, was the moment he collided into someone... or rather, some_thing_. It was one of the two wheeled vehicles that he had been dodging earlier.

Upon impact with the first wheel, Masmune found himself sprawling onto his back, hitting the smooth hard ground. Its rider flew off of it and landed right on top of him. With a small groan, Masamune sat up to find that it was a girl about his age with short black hair lying on top of him. She looked up at him with her light brown eyes and got off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked the girl, angrily. "Are you deaf and blind? Why didn't you move?!"

"I'm fine," muttered Masamune as he picked himself off of the ground and brushed himself. "Thanks for asking."

"Don't you know when to move when you hear a bicycle bell?!" snapped the girl.

Masamune blinked, confused.

"Bicycle?"

"Don't play stupid!" said the girl. "And what's with the costume? This is hardly the district to be cosplaying."

"Look," said Masamune, firmly. "I'm not exactly in a good mood. I want some answers and I want them quickly. First, where am I?"

The girl settled down, as if puzzled by his question.

"Uh..." she said. "This is the Koganei district."

"Koganei?"

"Yeah... I'm guessing you're not from around here, huh?"

Before Masamune could speak, the girl's attention turned towards the "bicycle" on the ground with food scattered across the ground.

"Awww man!" the girl whined. "Look what you made me do! I just bought all of this for my dorm! Talk about a waste!"

Once she started to pick up the food, Masamune sighed. He then got on his knees and started to help her, picking up the various food items (some of which he recognized, others he didn't). The girl looked at him, surprised by his actions.

"Um... you don't have to help!" she exclaimed.

"I still got more questions," said the One-Eyed Dragon. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a man with a scar on his face, would you?"

"Huh? Uh, well, no... why?" asked the girl.

"I'm looking for a few people."

A small pause.

"Well, since you did help me pick up the groceries, I guess I _could_ help you out."

After collecting all of the groceries, Masamune smirked and stood up.

"**Thanks**," he said. "I appreciate it."

"'Guess we should start from the beginning, huh?" said the girl sheepishly as she stood up with her share of the groceries. "I'm Rika... and you are?"

"What? You've never heard of me?" asked Masamune. "I'm Date Masamune. You know, the One-Eyed Dragon? The Boss of Oshuu?"

Upon hearing this, the girl broke into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" asked Masamune, raising a brow.

"Date Masamune? Really? As in the Sengoku Period Date Masamune? He's been dead for four hundred years!" laughed Rika.

The young Date clan leader's one eye widened with horror.

"What did you..." he said in shock.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard near by. More shrieks were then heard as people started frantically running past the two. Charging down the road came a group of hulking, club wielding, nine foot tall men... only they weren't men. Not entirely, anyway. They each bore crimson red skin, pointed on their heads, long, sharp and curved fangs and wild and untamed hair, wearing kilts made of cloth. Masamune instantly recognized them from paintings and ghost stories from his childhood: oni. Of course, he was surprised... but not as surprised as Rika.

"What the hell?!" Rika yelped. "What are _those_?!"

"Oni..." said Masamune quietly, mostly to himself.

"Oni?!" asked a bewildered Rika. "Are you serious?!"

While the oni began ravaging the buildings and cars with their massive clubs, Masamune sighed.

"Today's just not my day, is it?" he muttered, putting the groceries down and drawing one of his swords. "**Oh well**. At least I have someone to take it out on."

Rika looked at him as if she was confused. She then turned her attention to his sword.

"Wait, you're not actually going to _fight_ them, are you?" she asked in disbelief. "They're like huge!"

"Is there a problem?" Masamune asked cooly.

"Uh, no, but-"

"Then I suggest you get back."

Masamune gave a cocky grin.

"It's gonna be one hell of a party here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **This chapter from the old version has mostly remained unchanged.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"...Who's that guy?"

"He looks funny. Is he a cosplayer?"

"Whoa! Are those real spears?"

Yukimura groaned before opening his eyes to find himself surrounded by children. He felt dizzy as he sat up. He seemed to be in an area surrounded by houses where he was sitting in the middle of a ridiculously hard road.

"What... happened?" he asked himself before looking at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Hey mister," said a small boy. "Are you lost?"

Yukimura looked at the boy who was dressed rather oddly. He wore some sort of light blue tunic with a strange design on it and a pair of blue trousers. Yukimura blinked. Where was he that the people would dress so strangely, he thought. At first he assumed that he was in a different country, but that couldn't have been right. After all, the boy spoke perfect Japanese.

"Um... yes," Yukimura admitted. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Koganei," said the boy. "Why? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Koganei...?" Yukimura asked. "Where in the world is Koga-"

He immediately cut himself off. Yukimura instantly realized that something wasn't right. The battle cries of soldiers, the sound of swords beating against one another; all of it gone. And that's when the young vassal became concerned. What happened to his men? To Sasuke? To Shingen? To Masamune? Yukimura stood up, grabbed his spears and took off, without saying anything to the children.

"Hey! Where ya going?" asked another child.

* * *

The streets were filled with strange buildings, strange people and even stranger machines. Yukimura found himself overwhelmed by the sights and sounds. As he frantically explored the town while trying to find his comrades, he kept bumping into people and dodging peculiar two-wheeled vehicles that were coming at him at full speed.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura shouted. "Where are you?!"

The more he searched, the more Yukimura worried. What if something happened to his comrades? What if they were dead or worse? He had to find them, but he had no idea where to look. The city he was in, Koganei, was huge and full of wondrous things that many would have only dreamed of back home. Yukimura searched every street he could walk to (or in his situation, run to) shouting the names of his comrades wherever he went. He didn't notice the odd looks he was getting from the locals, especially those eyeing his spears. After a while, Yukimura stopped running and sighed with frustration.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Yukimura!" shouted a familiar voice.

Yukimura turned around to see a face he knew all too well run up to him. A tall, well-built man with his light brown hair slicked back, brown, blue and white armor and clothing and a scar on his cheek. The Tiger's Young Cub knew immediately that it was Katakura Kojuurou, the One-Eyed Dragon's Right Eye; and as of the Date and Takeda clans' alliance with the Eastern and Western Alliances respectively, enemies.

"You...!" snapped Yukimura, reaching for the spears he had attached to his back.

Kojuurou raised a hand.

"Relax," he said calmly. "I have no intention to fight you."

Yukimura lowered his hand but his glare was still apparent. Despite the Takeda clan's past alliance with the Date in the fight against the Devil King, Oda Nobunaga, things had been rather tense with them being on opposite sides. While he held respect for the One-Eyed Dragon and his army, Yukimura had little choice but to fight against them. But at that moment, things seemed... different.

"Have you seen Masamune-sama?" asked Kojuurou.

Yukimura's glare eased as he shook his head.

"I have not," he said. "Nor have I seen Sasuke or either of our troops."

"Hmmm..." replied Kojuurou, deep in thought.

The Date vassal glanced over at a man in strange but seemingly formal clothing passing by the two.

"Excuse me." said Kojuurou.

As if caught by surprise, the man jumped.

"Y-Y-Yes?" asked the man nervously.

"We're looking for a few people," said Kojuurou. "Have you by any chance seen a young man in armor wearing an eye patch?"

"Or maybe a ninja?" Yukimura chimed in.

"Um... no," replied the man, who glanced at the two men's weapons which made him more nervous. "You guys are cosplayers... right?"

Kojuurou and Yukimura looked at each other, confused.

"Cosplayers?" asked Yukimura quietly.

"I mean those weapons aren't actually real, right?" asked the man.

"Well, yes," said Kojuurou, still confused. "They're real. After all, one should always be on their guard in the event of an ambush."

The man's eyes widened.

"Forgive us, but my companion and I don't seem to understa-" Kojuurou started.

"_Don't hurt me_!" screamed the man as he ran away.

"Wait!" said Yukimura.

But it was too late. The man was already gone. Kojuurou sighed.

"This place is stranger than I thought." he muttered.

* * *

The oni didn't see Masamune charging at it, which instantly put the latter at an advantage. In fact, it didn't notice the One-Eyed Dragon until the first strike. Masamune jumped up and sliced open its throat and kicked it to the ground, leaving it to drown in its own blood. The Boss of Oshuu smirked as he landed on the ground. This would be easier than he thought, he believed. But just as he thought that, three more oni took notice of their fallen comrade and, in a fit of rage, charged at Masamune.

The One-Eyed Dragon took a defensive postion. The first swing from the first oni that arrived Masamune swiftly blocked... but the strength of the attack was nearly enough to knock his sword out of his hand. This, of course, surprised him. He had heard the stories of oni possessing enormous strength as a child, but again, they were merely the stuff of legend where he came from. The next monster swung its club overhead, trying to crush him where he stood, but he dodged it just in time. This gave Masamune the perfect opporunity to cut off its forearm with a single stroke. The oni cried out in pain as blood flowed out of the remains of his arm.

Masamune then heard a vicious roar, which prompted him to turn around just in time to be knocked into the air by a third oni and then slammed into the wall of a near by building by its club. Shortly after impact, the One-Eyed Dragon grunted a bit in pain. While he had been thrown into walls before, this particular wall was awfully hard; it wasn't made of wood or plaster like the buildings back home. Rather, it was _much_ more solid.

Masamune managed to pull himself out of the crater he made and rolled his shoulder, trying to shake off the pain.

"**Damn,**" he muttered to himself. "I am _really_ having an off-day. Looks like I'm gonna have to get serious."

Masamune pulled out two more swords, holding them between his fingers in the same hand.

"**Alright!**" he shouted. "**Who wants some?!**"

* * *

Rika was hiding behind an alley way which was close enough to the battle that she could see clearly. She peeked out to see what was going on, wondering if that man was alright. She was just in time to see the man, whom she believed called himself Date Masamune, get slammed into a wall of a near by building. Rika flinched. That had _got_ to be painful, she thought. But Masamune simply walked it off like it was nothing, much to her shock. She didn't know if he was some sort of superhero or just ridiculously impervious to pain.

And things got crazier from there.

Masamune kept fighting, but that wasn't what caught Rika off guard; It was the fact that he was manipulating _lightning_ whenever he attacked. It was like something out of an anime that had preposterous amounts of non-imitatable violence (like Dragonball Z or Gurren Lagann) that her little brother would watch religiously. The fact that he was screaming attack names as he fought on that added on to that.

"Who or what _is_ this guy?!" she asked herself.


End file.
